MONSTER OR HUMAN?
by KURT-BLAINE.KLAINE16
Summary: Kurt Hummel Thought He has lived a life of HELL. But the night he is attacked is the night his life actually turn into HELL. Day and night he fights the urge to rip out every persons throat he meets. But the day he transferred to Dalton Academy is the day he made a mistake.For he meets Blaine Anderson and begins to fall in love.But the question is will he all in love or kill him.
1. Chapter 1

It happens every night. I can't control it and I don't know how to stop it.

Slowly it's ripping me apart and coming out.

I feel like my whole body is on fire.

As if I'm burning from the inside out.

My limbs feel as if their being torn apart.

The person who everyone knows is gone and is replaced by a blood thirsty monster.

The worst part is that I don't remember anything from it.

The last thing I remember is laying down to go to sleep and when I wake I'm naked and covered in **_BLOOD_**!


	2. Chapter 2

_It was a dark and cold night. Little wind was blowing and it was was ever out this late at night except one person tonight. Kurt was walking home as usual from Glee practice and it was getting dark out. He pulled his coat closer to him as he shuddered at the cold wind. Maybe he should have tooken the ride from . It was to late now. Kurt walked home as fast as he could. Everyone in this town knew the dangers of being out when its late. Kurt herd someone following him so he turn to see a cat following him. He smiled and kept walking then he heard it again the footsteps this time getting closer and closer. He spun around to see nothing not even the cat. He looked up to see it was dark now and GE had to get home or his dad would kill him before anyone else did. He heard a low growl from behind him he froze. 'OMG I'm gonna die.' Kurt thought as he slow begun to turn around to see a large black wolf with yellow eyes and a bloody snout. He gasped and began to back up slowly away from the wolf. But each step he took the closer it got. 'RUN!' Kurt spun around dropping his stuff and ran as fast as he could. The chase was on! Kurt was running and had no where to go. He turned the corner and pressed his back against the brick wall. The heard the soft paws of the wolf getting closer to him. Just as he thought he was done for a trash can two blocks away crashed down. The wolf turned towards the noise and took off. Kurt did too. The other way towards the woods! He ran tearing his close on tree branches as he went. He couldnt stop he had to keep going until he felt a bite sunk into his leg. He felt the skin begging ripped off as blood poured out his leg. He screamed in pain. The wolf shook it's head at the scream. It hurt its ears and with that it ran off. Kurt was in so much pain and he couldn't move. he heard someone call his name not knowing who it was. Then he saw his rescuer. Finn! His eyes rolled to the back of his head as Finn ran to him. he could hear Finn telling him to hold on but he couldn't. then everything went black._


	3. Chapter 3

Clear!

Another set of electricity was shot through Kurt's lifeless doctor were becoming worried that they were losing him.'How did he get so bloody' the Doctor thought.

Clear!

* * *

*Chandler's point of view*

The doctor on call was Dr. Chandler Kehil this was his first call ever. he had arrived here about two years ago to finnish his doctorate. he had just got done organizing his office when a freakishly tall teenager came busting in the room with a bloody boy in his arms.

The boy was trying to catch his breath when he saw me and said "please help me! my stepbrother was attacked! he needs help! please." I quickly called a code red on the radio and got the bleeding boy on a stretcher.

I checked his pulse it was very weak and dropping fast. "we're losing him! quickly we have to stop the bleeding now." I yelled.

the nurses came running and began pulling him towards the ER. Leaving his brother standing there with tear filled eyes.

*end of point of view*

Finn was pacing the waiting room as the words of the doctor haunted his mind. "we're losing him..." Finn knew he couldn't lose Kurt. "... quickly we have to stop the bleeding." Finn had called his mom,Carol, and Kurt's dad, Burt.

* * *

*** the phone call (the voices)***

**Burt - hello? **

**Finn - Burt **

**Burt - Finn, did you find him? Is he okay? where are you? **

**Finn - ... **

**Burt - Finn, what happened? **

**Finn - you need to come to the hospital. **

**the phone goes quite.**

**Carol - Finn, what happened? are you okay? **

**Finn - I'm fine you and Burt need to get to the hospital and fast.**

**Burt - were on our way. Call us of you get any news. **

*** end call***

* * *

Finn couldn't stop worrying about. about Kurt. Rachel,Mercedes,Tina,Mike,Santana,Brittany,Puck,Qu inn,Sam,Will,Emma,and coach Sue were all on the way.

* * *

*Kurt's point of view*

Kurt had no idea were he was. everything was very white. he looked down to see that he was stilling his clothes that he was attacked in. 'man these were my favorite jeans.' he thought.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel." a familiar voice said. Kurt looked around to see no one there. "who's there?" he asked. Kurt turned around to see Elizabeth Hummel.

"Mom?" Kurt couldn't believe it his mother was actually right there in front of him "yes baby its me. its been along time hasn't it." she said smiling. Kurt nodded his head.

She smiled and said "wow you have grown up to be so very handsome." Kurt looked at his feet with a blush growing on his cheeks. he smiled and said "I've missed you Mom." Elizabeth looked like she had tears falling down her cheeks.

"I know baby. but I've been here all along." Kurt looked around and said "where are we Mom."

Elizabeth looked around and said "the decision life." Kurt looked confusingly at his mother.

she sighed and said "this is where every one that has died has to choose whether they want to die or return home."

Kurt's eyes went wide. "died" he thought.

"yes, Kurt you died " Elizabeth answered "and now you have to choose come with me or return to your father." she showed him his friends and family sitting in the waiting room. hoping to get news.

"I can't leave them Mom. but I miss you so much." Elizabeth smiled and said "I'm always here now go before its to late." Kurt waved to his mother and mouthed "goodbye."

Then returned to his body.

* * *

*end of Kurt's point of view*

beep!

"hes back!" a nurse yelled

* * *

*Wolf's point of view*

That kid could scream but he looked so familiar to me. Those eyes were so familiar.

The wolf came up to a house and changed back into human form. Just as he walked through the door. his father came charging at him. "where the hell have you been?" he yelled.

the wolf looked at him and said "out hunting why I miss seeing aunt Trudy again." he walked away going to his room.

His father growled and said "David Karofsky don't you dare walk away from me!"

David turned and said "all I am doing is going to shower and go to bed that's all." then opened his door. and slammed it shut.

Daivd was unsure how he would have made it without Kurt.

He walked over to his bed and sat down. he looked around his room till he spotted the picture of him and Kurt when they we're ten years old at the fair. He smiled 'one day I'll tell you how I feel about you.' he thought. David got up a grabbed his laptop and sat down. As soon as he logged on he saw he had tons of messages from Azimino.

Azimino - hey man did you hear what happened?

David - no what?

Azimino - someone put that little fag from school in the hospital. I say its about time.

David slammed his computer shut. 'who would attack Kurt?' he thought. after thinking hard he finally fell asleep.

* * *

_***Daivd's dream (wolf form)***_

_**It was dark and David was out hunting. He had just finnished his last meal and was heading home when he caught a scent. It was sweet and smelled really good. David takes off towards the smell. David reaches the smell and realizes that it was a young boy about his age and now he was his prey. The boy looks up at the sky and doesn't see him coming. **_

_**David follows him and stays hidden. he turnsaround I see his eyes they are so familiar to me. he don't see me so he turns around and continues to walk. a cat begins to follow him he turns to see it smiles and continues to walk. I quietly go around him. he turns once again and sees nothing. I growl in throat he turns around and sees me. his blue-green eyes go wide with fear. **_

_**He takes off down the street I quickly follow him. he was fast but not as fast as me. He turns the corner and I lose him then I hear his heartbeat. I follow the sound until I hear a trash can fall over I run to it thinking it was him. **_

_**he tricked me and then he runs towards the woods. I take off opposite of him. I can cut him off at the end of the path. I continue to run then I see him about a foot from me. I run faster and bite down on the back of his leg. he screams in pain and it rings in my mind. I let go and shake my head. he gets up a tries to run but I jump on top of him and try to bite at his neck, but he hits his head hard on the ground. **_

_**he screams again and this time I can't take it. I look down to see his face. Kurt! **_

_***end of dream* **_

David wakes up screaming and in a cold sweat. "there's no way" he said quietly. but no matter how much he denied it he knew it was true. David Karofsky attacked the boy he loved.

**_Kurt Elizabeth Hummel._**


	4. Chapter 2 are you okay

hey,

so heres the next chapter of monster or human

* * *

chapter two: are you okay

Burt hummel was sitting in the ER waiting on the news of his son along with his wife carol. finn was pacing the room and still in the clothes he found kurt in.

"finn, honey would you please come and change your clothes and sit down." carol said quietly.

finn looked at her and said

**"how can i change and sit down when my brother is in there dying right now. he could be dead because of me and you guys want me to sit and change my clothes. these clothes could be the only thing i have left of him."**

carol walked over to her son and held him close " its okay finn. hes a strong boy he'll pull through this. okay?"

finn pulled away and walked over to the wall and said

**"i found him like that mom. i found him bloody,hurt, and barley alive. before they took him back they said they were losing him. what if i was to late to find him? how will i live with the guilty inside me knowing that i was his last chance to live in this world."**

caorl walked over to him and pulled him close to her** "im so sorry mom. i should have stayed at the school with him."**

* * *

chandler walked towards the ER to tell kurt's family he was fine. he turned the corner to see kurt's brother and what seemed to be his mom and dad.

"hummel family"

he said. they look up to see him. burt walks over to him and says

"yes, im his father is my son okay?"

chandler opened his clip board and said

" he is fine he is stable now and dont push him to remember what happened it seems like he has a slight memory problem in that area. which is normal after an attack like that. we have his arm in a cast and a few stitches in his leg and head. but all together he is fine and ready to see you."

the hummel/Hudson family followed the doctor to Kurt's room and they walked in.

"kurt, you have visitors here to see you."

kurt looked up see his dad,carol, and finn. he smiled painfully till is dad ran over to him and hugged him close.

"kurt i thought i lost you like i did your mother." burt let go and said "so how do you feel bud?"

"im in pain but im good." he looked at finn who refused to meet his eyes. "finn?" kurt asked.

finn looked up to see kurt worried face " are you okay kurt please tell me your okay?!" finn said frantically

kurt chuckled and said "im fine finn and i know it was you who saved me thank you." finn smiled and finally sat down in the chair next to him. carol looked at him and said "good to see your feeling better now sweetheart." kurt smiled "thanks carol" kurt yawned and drifted off tho sleep. burt ruffled his hair and said "night bud."

burt walked out into the hallway to talk to the doctor. chandler told burt kurt could go home in a few days after they take the stitches out him.

* * *

(a few days later)

kurt was finally able to go home and he was glad this gown didn't feel right on him. carol helped into the car and shut the door.

"kurt are you sure you want to go back to school so early?" carol asked. kurt nodded and said "yes im sure." carol nodded and looked at finn who was passed out next to kurt. she smiled and took burts hand.

* * *

(the next day)

now kurt if you need anything then please let me know and ill take you right home." will said to him kurt nodded then walked to class.

(passing period)

kurt was standing at his locker when daivd slammed his into a locker. kurt hit his head and fell on the floor. kurt shook his head adn ran after daivd. "hey, what is your problem with me?"

daivd turned and saw it was kurt he shoved. "kurt...i..." before Kurt could say another word azimino slammed him against the wall. kurt growled deep in his cheast and grabbed azimino by his jacket and threw him against the wall.

azimino looked at kurt in fear for kurt's eyes turned a dark yellowish color. "w-w-what are you-u-u?" azimino stuttered.

kurt saw the fear and let him go and back away looking at his hands. 'what's happing to me?' kurt thought then ran out the locker room leaving them in shock.

* * *

kurt ran down the hallways as fast he can until he tripped,fell,and twisted his ankle. he got up and contiuned his way to the choir room. kurt opened the door and limped in. finn spotted him and ran to him

"kurt?" everyone hurried to his side and helped his to sit.

"kurt, what happened to you?" asked.

kurt looked around then said "karofsky and azimino"

finn balled his fists and ran out the room with puck,sam,and artie right behind him.

* * *

daivd stood there in shock as kurt ran out the door.

'what have i done to him?' he thought.

daivd turned to look at azimino and said

"touch him again and i will kill you."

* * *

_hey guys _

_so that's the next chapter of MONSTER OR HUMAN, please review and tell me your thoughts._

_**heres the preview to the next chapter**_

_**"karofsky!" puck yelled coming into the locker room.**_

_**David looked up to see Puckerman, Hudson, Jones,and that one kid in a wheelchair come into the lockerroom**_

_**"ya." David asked**_

_**daivd watched hudson walk over to azimino and pick him up and slam him into the wall.**_

_**"touch hummel again and you wont like me at the end." puck yelled at him**_

_**finn looked about ready to kill azimino and daivd "dont you ever come near him again understand or else." they yelled and walked out of the locker room.**_

_so thats it till next time,_

_nickey_


End file.
